The Sunling Empire
The Sunling Empire is the land of Sunlings. It is the most powerful of all the lands, and is ruled by an Emperor. Government The Sunling Empire has an Emperor. This Emperor has absolute power and the only way to veto one of his decisions, is to challenge him to a duel, kill him, and become Emperor yourself. The Emperors are chosen based on this. You challenge them to a duel and kill them. Someone is considered an Emperor if they have been one for at least 48 hours. There has never been a natural death for an Emperor and the reason for this seems to be unknown. The Emperor also has advisors, the Senate. This Senate consists of 500 senators, they have all gone to the best schools so they could be fit to advise the Emperor. The one who carries out the Emperor's decisions is The Ministry of Ethnic Cleansing. This is ruled by a Minister who is chosen by the Emperor himself. They carry out the dirty work for the Emperor and all members are loyal to the Emperor and very professional. Area The Sunling Empire used only to be located in Europe, on Earth, but now they mainly reside on The Sun. To be specific, they reside on the core of The Sun, where it is habitable. They still live on Earth, but their capital was moved to The Sun after The First Cryptokanian War. They have many colonies across both the Milky Way Galaxy and the Andromeda Galaxy. Population The population is about 500 billion. 471 billion of which live on The Sun. The ethnic groups are as follows: # Sunlings: 94.2%, 471 billion. # Cryptokanes: 3.76%, 18.8 billion. # Slavs: 0.97%, 4.85 billion. # Weeaboos: 0.43%, 2.15 billion. # Otakus: 0.4%, 2 billion. # Poor People: 0.24%, 1.2 billion. The Sunlings consist of more semi-ethnic identities. Military The Sunling Empire's military is most likely the largest in the universe. They have 797 009 cruisers, 879 command ships, 87686 nuclear missiles, and so on. They are unrivaled in any military category. Their only weakness might be distance because they are stretched, but they can mobilize their troops fast enough as not to cause a major disaster. History The Sunling Empire has a long history with all the other human ethnic empires. But gladly, they have successfully wiped them out. They rose from the ashes of all the small kingdoms in Europe and became the strongest force on Earth. When they were defeated, they fled and built up their power. When they were strong, they sent Johnny D. Jackson to bring back humanity. But when they were betrayed, they crushed their enemies. They were attacked once again and crushed their enemies. Then they were attacked again, and they still won. This all came to an end when all the races ganged up on The Sunling Empire and almost defeated them if it weren't for Johnny D. Jackson destroying the universe except for The Sun. List of Emperors Emperor Denny Constantine: 20001 XP - … Emperor Balthazar Constantine: 14003 XP - 20001 XP. Emperor Rodrick Constantine: 13876 XP – 14003 XP. Emperor Selassie: 13422 XP – 13876 XP Emperor Davy Jones: 13422 XP – 13422 XP Emperor Maximus: 12833 XP – 13 422 XP Emperor Victorius Moses The Defender of Chelsea: 11367 XP – 12833 XP Emperor Selussius: 9983 XP – 11367 XP Emperor Johnny: 9252 XP – 9983 XP Emperor Billy: 8111 XP – 9252 XP Emperor Marley: 8096 XP – 8111 XP Emperor ‘O Neill: 6996 XP – 8096 XP Emperor Jamie Oliver: 6992 XP – 6996 XP Emperor Charles: 6990 XP – 6992 XP Emperor Bobby: 6976 XP – 6990 XP Emperor Jamus: 6971 XP – 6976 XP Emperor Matthew: 6960 XP – 6971 XP Emperor Helfgott: 6722 XP – 6960 XP Emperor Marcus: 6582 XP – 6722 XP Emperor Connor: 6498 XP – 6582 XP Emperor Samson Ashby: 6433 XP – 6498 XP Emperor Macey: 6323 XP – 6433 XP Emperor Raphaël Dromdaris: 1 XP – 6323 XP Category:Nations